Doce Resistência
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Água mole, pedra dura. Tanto bate até que fura. Ditado Popular [Oliver.Fred][Para o Festival In Memoriam do Potter Slash Fics]


**Aviso:** Para o Festival in Memoriam do PSF.

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente os personagens não são meus. Só me divirto com eles.

-

**DOCE RESISTÊNCIA  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

– Isso é gay!

Levantou os olhos do livro que lia para encarar o rapaz que se aproximava tremulando um pedaço de pergaminho em uma das mãos. Sorriu. Ao seu ver, até que o ruivo havia demorado demais para ir ao seu encontro, a fim de encher seus ouvidos com reclamações. Havia até mesmo premeditado o local para fazer sua leitura – à beira do lago. Sabia que o garoto o procuraria ali a princípio.

Balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo, e voltou ao seu livro. Nunca imaginaria que as frases carinhosas que havia rabiscado fariam tal declaração escapar dos lábios tão desejados.

– Isso é doce. Se você fosse uma garota diria que é fofo.

– Você disse tudo. _Se eu fosse..._

Fred bufou. Tudo o que lhe faltava era Oliver estar confundindo-o com uma garota. Bem que havia avisado ao irmão que aquele papo de manter o cabelo comprido não ia dar muito certo...

Por sua vez, Wood, se divertia em silêncio com a reação do gêmeo. Observou-o bufar e sentar-se na grama, próximo à ele. Para não demonstrar muito interesse em sua companhia, fingiu voltar sua atenção as frases diante de seus olhos, quando na verdade se atinha a um Weasley, que balançava a cabeça levemente para ajeitar a franja. Dissimulou também o fato de ter percebido o ruivo tentar espiar o que estava lendo.

Manteve o sorriso nos lábios e o falso ar distraído, alheio ao ambiente a sua volta.

– George vai me perturbar até se esquecer disso aqui, sabia? – balançou o pergaminho – Não podia ter me entregue em mãos.

– Não seria romântico.

– Não teria graça. – replicou, curvando-se um pouco em direção ao capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, como se para contar um segredo. Manteve uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas e não deixou seu tom divertido de lado – Entendi.

– Você é difícil.

– E você insistente.

– Mas eu gosto disso. – Oliver disse, fitando Fred com uma falsa expressão de ofensa.

– E quem disse que eu não?

Para o gêmeo era divertido aquele jogo de palavras e rebates que Wood sempre o proporcionava. Até mesmo a insistência do capitão era um tanto fascinante.

Em pensar que tudo havia começado por causa de um beijo trocado na comemoração da última vitória no quadribol sobre a Sonserina... e eles estavam altos no dia por conta das cervejas amanteigadas e dos _firewhiskeys_ contrabandeados. Porém Oliver insistia em agir como uma secundarista apaixonada e delas, Fred já tinha o bastante em seu encalço.

O capitão quebrava a cabeça tentando entender se Weasley havia se referido ao fato de ser uma pessoa difícil ou ao fato dele ser insistente. Preferiu manter a dúvida para si mesmo.

Voltou à sua leitura, deixando-os imersos no mais pleno silêncio por uns minutos – o que era uma marca notável para os gêmeos. Apoiando seu cotovelo esquerdo no chão e a cabeça sobre a mão do mesmo braço, Wood admirou o perfil de sua companhia sem reservas. Ao seu ver, momentos únicos como aquele deveriam ser gravados pela eternidade.

– O que foi?

– Acho que sou a única pessoa com quem você fica calado, não?

"_Era para ter graça?_", Fred perguntou para si mesmo num tom irônico.

– Não tem nada para dizer. – retrucou a implicância.

– Por isso mesmo. – o capitão continuou, ajeitando o livro em sua mão direita, voltando à leitura – Você poderia ir embora.

– Você quer que eu vá?

– Não.

– Então não fale besteiras. – repreendeu-o com um sorriso bailando em seus lábios. Oliver não precisava ver para saber. Ele já havia decorado os gestos mais costumeiros do ruivo.

Dirigiu à Fred um olhar pretensioso e um sorriso sacana. Precisava alertá-lo que estava brincando com fogo. Na verdade, não precisava, porém certamente ele queria – Escuta, – o gêmeo prosseguiu – aquilo não vai se–

– Eu sei.

O desconcerto de Weasley com a resposta foi palpável. Wood conteve-se para não rir. Não seria simpático fazê-lo diante do cara com quem tentava sair.

Depois dos primeiros instantes sem palavras, o ruivo se recompôs e com o humor de sempre, cutucou-o.

– Você é estranho.

– Não nego. – concordou, fechando o livro para poder olhar nos olhos do rapaz ao seu lado – Posso te beijar?

– Não.

– Por que não?

– Porque não, oras.

– 'Porque não' não é resposta.

– Pra mim é. Por que você quer me beijar?

– A verdade.

– Claro. – disse sem pensar duas vezes, franzindo a fronte.

– Porque é difícil resistir a você. – Wood respondeu, observando a reação do outro de rabo de olho.

– Se for assim, devo me preocupar com o George?

– Muito engraçado. O fato de vocês dois serem–

– Oliver!

Voltou sua atenção à Angelina, que se aproximava em passos rápidos, sendo prontamente copiado por Fred.

– Sim. – respondeu solícito – Pensei que o treino fosse só no final da tarde.

– E ainda é. Eu acho. A professora McGonagall está te chamando na sala dela. – disse, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas. O ruivo e o moreno se entreolharam antes de expressar o pensamento em comum com palavras.

– Sonserina.

Angelina balançou a cabeça em concordância.

O capitão se levantou, batendo as mãos pelas vestes para retirar qualquer coisa que pudesse estar grudada. Weasley tentou agir normalmente, enquanto a menina não fazia questão de esconder os olhares que direcionava ao pergaminho na mão do ruivo.

– Terminamos depois.

– Como quiser.

E com isso, Oliver se afastou acompanhado de Johnson. Menos mal. Assim sendo teria algum tempo para se refazer antes do treino... ou antes que o outro o cercasse com olhares no salão comunal da Grifinória. Suspirou. A verdade era que não queria admitir a si mesmo que estava perdendo aquela batalha. A cada vez que fitava o rosto do moreno e aquele sorriso afável se fazia presente, só tinha mais certeza de que o outro sabia e que seria mais incisivo na próxima tentativa.

– Se continuar nessa doce insistência, quem não vai resistir, serei eu...

_Arashi, 28 de outubro a 04 de novembro._


End file.
